


The One That Got Away (  Five x Vanya  )

by HerMagicalWays



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Multi, Other, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMagicalWays/pseuds/HerMagicalWays
Summary: Where the Hargeeves siblings go back in time before the apocalypse started. Back where they were kids bringing Vanya along it's up to Five and the others to help fix Vanya. Will they exceed to fix their neglected sister?Five confessing his love for the violinist girl, them growing together again?(  I WATCHED THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY BEST NETFILX SHOW BESIDE STRANGER THINGS )





	1. Chapter 1

Five did it he took him and his siblings back to the past. Them groaning in pain they spread around the room " That some-? " Allison cut herself off shocked to hear her childish voice, Diego was still laying down he rubs his head. " I think I'm gonna be sick... " he gag laying back down Klaus looked himself at the mirror " ugh my fingers look like it belongs to a squirrel. " he complains, " Vanya! " Five called, as he crawls himself on the other side of the room. Vanya was still unconscious he checks if she's breathing he went closer to her face. She flutters her opens, her vision was blurry. The blur stopped she spots a familiar face " Five? " she spoke, coughing " Is Vanya alright? " that voice they thought, they never heard from again. " BEN! BUDDY, YOU'RE ALIVE! " Klaus cheer as he hugs his brother Luther and Digeo mouth drop, Allison walk towards Ben hugging him. 

Five's eyes were focused on Vanya, not just he didn't care about Ben. He's glad that his brother is here with them. He wanted to make up for Vanya, making her feel like one of their gang. Five pulled his hand directionality at Vanya, the dark brown haired girl smile and reach his hand. " Well, I thought Luther and Allison were the only ones are in a relationship? " Klaus said, as he shoves his elbow to Ben's shoulder. Raising an eyebrow at him Ben only respond was his eyes rolling. " Children there you are your father been worrying about you guys. " Mom said, sweetly " Mom! " Diego hugged the motherly robotic " Digeo? I already saw you just a second ago. " Grace said, " Mom, I just miss you so much! " he said, sounding like he was about to cry.

" I miss you too, a mother's love will do anything to make my children happy. " she smiled with her roses cheeks, the kids went out of the door Vanya was about to leave when suddenly Five pulled her hand, " Vanya... " the dark brown haired girl turn and stare at her ' brother ' there was a long pause. " It's nice to see you again. " he said, nervously " It should be another way around," she said, without hesitating, she let out of Five's hand and left. Five had a late reaction he breathe in and out leaving the room. The kids went to their father's office where he's looking at files he glare at them but returning to his work. " Why Vanya's here I didn't ask her. " Reginald said, rashly " Excuse me father but she has the right to be her she's family. " Five said, " Family or not she's doesn't have the ability you and your siblings have. " father said, " She could help us with missions. " Five said, annoyed " Young man, you don't have the right to talk come. " Reginald said, Five smirks he can't believe what an ass father is. It's his fault Vanya turn out the way she is. Insecure and anxious Klaus became a druggie and Luther got injured from one of the space mission that wasn't even a real mission it's just an excuse so he won't see his only child that respect him. " We know the reason why Vanya takes pills. " Five blurt out. " Tell me the reason. " Reginald said, " Five stop... " Allison said, he didn't listen " Because Vanya has power. " Father stop what he was going and laugh. " Good joke. There's nothing special about her. " Reginald said, ' How could he say this? In front of her?' ' Five thought, 

*TBC


	2. “ Theaters “

Vanya was playing her violin in the living room Pogo was there reading a book. Where Father was out doing business work. The kids have arrived from their mission all cover in the dirt. " Children, you're back. " Pogo said, as he shut his book Vanya continues playing her violin. Mom came in " You guys need to take a bath dinner is almost here. " she said, as she cupped Ben's cheeks " Isn't dad coming? " the blonde boy asks " Oh not today sweetie. He's been awful busy. " " Why would you want him here? It's the only time we have freedom. " Klaus said, sassy the Hargreaves children head to the upstairs bathroom, Five stop walking staying at the living room with Vanya, Pogo just left the room. " Aren't you suppose to take a bath? " Vanya asks, not wanting to look at Five. " I thought I could hear you play. " Five said, with a small chuckle, " I thought you guys hate when I play my violin? " she said, raising a brow " Things change something its good to change... " Vanya look up at him " To the people you care... " Five cracked his voice, " You mean that? " Vanya asks, " Yeah I do. " Five replies, so Vanya turn the pages Five sat on the fancy couch. As she plays her violin Five listen starting at the one girl who needs fixing. Later, dinner was ready the children sat on the usual sits. 

" Klaus, I was sitting there. " Five said, Klaus, turns to Vanya then at Five. " But this where I sit. " Klaus argues ' Klaus come on, Dad's not here. " Diego said, annoyed " That means I don't have to eat in the table, " Klaus said, as he grabs his tray heading to his room. Ben got up from his chair " Where are you going, Ben? " Luther asks, " I'm going to eat with Klaus," he said, leaving Luther didn't like this if his father ever found out he will kill them. " Luther let's eat at the garden. " Allison said, as she touches his wrist, " Okay," he said, he couldn't say no to her, It was just Diego, Five and Vanya. " Byee. ' Diego wave goodbye, Five sat next to Vanya. She blushes as she eats get meal " You Dont have to eat with me. " she said, " I want to. " he said, Five took a bite of his chicken " I could help you with your powers. " he said, Vanya spit out her orange juice " You heard dad I'm nothing special. " she lowers her head with a frown. " Dad, get nothing on you. He's scare Vanya you need to prove that, you could handle your powers. "

Five explains as he held her hand. " But if dad finds out he will loc-" " I won't let him do that. " Five cut her off. He touch her hand yet again, she felt across her cheeks. When they finish eating they helped Mom clean the dishes, the other siblings doing their own business. " I think I should clean the rest. I don't want you guys to waste your time. " the blonde haired woman said, so they did and head to Vanya's room. Five and Vanya on Vanya's bed " Dad, will kill us if he finds out you're in my bedroom. " the dark brown haired girl said, " Don't be he's far away from here. " Five said, trying to cheer Vanya up. " Want to catch a movie? " Five asks, " What? Should you be training? " Vanya, she a point " Like the others are training come on Vanya. Let's act our ages! " Five said, smirking Vanya giggles " What's so funny? " he looked confused " It's funny we never acted like ' normal ' kids, I'm shocked that is coming from you Five. " Vanya explains, well it was obvious the Hargreaves children never experience what's like to be a normal teen. 

With their responsibilities saving the world they were alienated, being somewhat like celebrities. They hated how kids idolize them wishing to have powers, not knowing to be a super ' hero ' was torture for them. " Sure, I like that but what money? " Vanya said, " I'll use my powers so we could sneak in there. " Five said, as he held Vanya's hand " What movie came out 2002? " Five asks, waiting for Vanya to reply " Oh Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets came out. " Vanya said, " The book was more interesting. " Five said, he then transported them to the movie theater. Vanya opens her brown eyes seeing the big screen " Gummy worms? " Five pass the snacks to Vanya " Five we can't afford this! " Vanya whispers " Like they will find out. " Vanya's rolls her eyes paying attention to the movie. Watching the scene where Dobby trash the Dursley 's guests so Harry Potter won't go back to Hogwarts. Five wasn't looking at the screen he was eyeing at Vanya, watching her laughing where the cake landed on the woman. He never has seen Vanya so happy he wanted to keep it that way. 

They head back to the academy " Children father will be here in a minute we head to look sensible. " mother said, as Vanya and Five heads to the door with their siblings. " Where were you guys? " Diego said, " Out," Five said without facing Diego " What do you mean ' out ' " Allison asks, " We head to the movies. " he blurted out " Without us? " Klaus whines, " Hush children father's back. " mother said softly Reginald Enter the house " Greeting Reginald. " mother greets as she helps him to take out his coat. " Thank you. " he said, as he puts the umbrella down " Greeting father. " Luther said, the kids did the same. 

*TBC

"


	3. Chapter 3: " Training Vanya "

It was mid of the night, Reginald has fallen asleep, Vanya closes the door behind her. She was in her pajama matching her siblings printed a seven on her sleepy pocket. She will admit she never have this fun even her adult years it got more lonely when she left the academy. Now, that her siblings are being nice to her she finally right at home, especially with Five. She's getting red now thinking about him when all suddenly the door peek open Vanya turn her neck scare. " Sleepover? " Five said, Allison, Luther, Klaus, Diego and also Ben we're behind him. Vanya look and a teardrop appear on her cheek " Sure. " she said, as the Hargreaves children inside the small room, with their own pillows and blankets " Wow, never realize how small your room was. " Klaus said, with his pitch high Irish accent. 

" It's nice. " Allison said, smiling at Vanya" So, you guys really went to the theaters? " Ben asks, sitting down " Yeah we did. " Five explains, sitting next to Vanya " DONT TELL ME YOU WATCH HARRY POTTER! " Diego said, he liked the books, he was never a bookworm until mom suggest him reading the Harry Potter books to help him to read more. " IT WAS AMAZING SEEING IN PERSON! " Vanya said, " What should we do then? " Luther said, getting comfy " the donut shop? " Ben said, " What if Pogo catches us? " Luther said " Like, he would he can barely catch himself to the bathroom. " Five said, with attitude, Five transport him and his siblings to the donut, like the good old days. Now, they could have some new memories with Vanya.

It was a Saturday night rain was pouring at the Griddy's Doughnuts. There was nobody at the donut shop well except the Hargreeves siblings. The light bulb was flicking it needed new lights the kids sat down in the front. Enter a blonde middle age woman ' Agnes ' who has her blue pen on her hair, ready to take their order, " Hello, you kid-os isn't it your bedtime? " Agnes said, in her angelic voice everybody was silent, she asked the children what they want. Five got his black coffee with a bagel adding cream cheese, Klaus got full chocolate donut, Diego got a jelly donut, Allison got a Long John with chocolate filling, Ben and Luther got the same donuts Cider doughnut.Vanya had a glazed donut.

" Five, can you transport us to Disneyland? " Klaus said, with a snarky look " Shut up and eat your donut! " Five said, as he sip his black coffee " Klaus, it's too late we should head back home when we finish. " Luther said, as he give a bite of his donut. " Hey, guys there's an arcade! " Diego said, he pointed where across the street there was an arcade sign open. Diego and Ben heads there along with Klaus, " We don't have time Pogo will notice we're gone. " Luther said, Allison frown " Luther, come on this is our second chance for us and...." both Luther and Allison turn to eye Five and Vanya both giggling at each other. Luther sigh " Fine, but I'm timing it. " he said,

Allison called Five and Vanya, they stopped what they were doing and head to the arcade. People getting in and out the building. There were a lot of people kids they're ' age ' the Hargreeves siblings pay for their tickets. Vanya's face light up when she spotted the bowling pins. She tugs Five's arm leading him to it. They were about to play when two kids block their view. " Hey, we were here first! " Vanya spoke, the kids ignore her the brown haired girl frown lowering her head. Five look cold at them with hatred, he wanted them to pay, " HEY DUMB AND DUMBER, WE'RE WERE HERE FIRST YOU JUST BARGED IN OUT OF NOWHERE.... LET ME DUMBED DOWN FOR YOU, YOU BOTH ARE PROBBLY USE IT BY NOW. " Five said, 

" WHAT DID YOU SAYS FAGGOT? " the unknown boy questioned, he didn't like the way he talk down to him, " IM NOT A PILE OF STICKS LEARN YOUR FACTS. " he said, Vanya saw that look Five got. " Five, we could go to another game. No need trouble. " she said, with worry voice, as she tugged his arm. Five close his eyes and breath in and out ' I'm not ruining this for Vanya. ' he thought to himself when they about to leave, the jerk threw soda at them. They were all cover in soda ruining their everyday clothes. That made Vanya lose it she close her dark brown eyes the floor was shaking games were flicking, all parents and children were screaming heading towards the exit, the two bullies were terrified not knowing what's causing it, the ceiling was falling down they screamed and ran off. " FIVE! " in came Allison and the others spotted the two, " We need her to stop or they will call the cops! " 

Luther said, Five turns to Vanya's direction he put his hand on her shoulders, " Vanya could you hear me! You need to stop! " he cried, she didn't respond so he shook her hard, enough to wake up, Vanya stopped and open her eyes... She groan " Um... What's going on? " she said, like she didn't remember she cause the destruction of the arcade. " Oh..." she said, noticing the building falling apart, Luther carries her all the Hargreeves siblings escape. They were in the parkway both of them sighing with relief Allison checked Vanya if she's alright she gotten a cut on her forehead it wasn't noticeable " I-I didn't mean to... " 

The brown headed girl cried shame of herself " What do you mean? You scare off those jerk off. " Five said, he sat on his knees and cupped his hands to Vanya's dirty cheeks, " You shouldn't be sorry, " he added, " Dad failed her training what if we help her? " Ben said, crosses his arms. " That seem like a good idea. " Diego said, as he dust off himself from concrete dust. Klaus nods agreeing with Ben " How are you going her? We barely know her powers. " Luther said, unsure of this plan then it hit Five " I could seek into dad's office and take his book. " he said, " It have all the information about us. " he added, 

........................................

Sir Reginald was out of his office, Five and Allison heads there. As the curly haired girl look out to make sure her father isn't coming in. Five teleport papers and folders flying through the place " Darn it! " he cuss, " Did you find it? " Allison asked, scare that they would be caught. " I'm looking! " he said, with annoyance he checked the bookshelf pulling out books. There was a last book he grabs and notice it wasn't an ordinary book it was a secret box. Foot steps can be heard from the office " Five! He's coming! " she whisper, to him. " Distract him " he barked, Allison turn her body and head out the office, he open it What was an journal book that Reginald have analyze when they were in diapers. 

" What are you doing in my office, you disobey my rules. " his eyes frustrated, his ' children ' in his office when he's doing business. Five hid the book inside his pockets acting innocent " We had an reason for being here. " he lied, Sir Reginald waited for his excuse. " To change our next meals... " he said, " Ungrateful boy your mother works hard to prepare meals for you and your siblings... " Reginald comments to lectures " There's people who has nothing no houses to sleep no education and no foods to fill their stomachs. Five, I spoil you and your siblings so much I'm now regretting. Let this room and never come here when I'm out! " he roars, Five and Allison left. Their father locked the door " Nice doing Five. " Allison said, as she bump him " A least he wasn't suspicious about what we really doing it. " he said, 

.......... 

The other Hargreeves siblings were in Allison's room waiting. In came Allison and Five Ben and Klaus stood up, " Well? " the Irish boy said, " Here's the book that has everything about us include Vayna. " Five pulled out the book Vayna felt a little nervous she doesn't know if her power could be tame. 

*TBC


End file.
